


Attention

by sadboyjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also some kissing, idk what else to tag, its cute, jinyoung should stop reading so much and kiss yugyeom more, lapslock, yugyeom just really loves jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum
Summary: jinyoung doesn’t pay enough attention to his boyfriend.





	Attention

in bed together, the two sat comfortably in silence. jinyoung reading a book and yugyeom next to him, mindlessly on his phone. it was their usual nighttime routine, just sitting together, barely acknowledging the other, save for their intertwined hands underneath the blanket.

after what seemed like an eternity of minutes, yugyeom yawned, tiredness washing over him; his attention slowly drifting from whatever meaningless video he was watching, to the beautiful boy sitting on his right.

he could feel the warmth radiating off jinyoung and let out a soft hum, not knowing of the smile that appeared on his own lips as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. though the older, insensible to everything around him, only heard the music surrounding his ears. 

yugyeom squeezed his hand, running the tips of his fingers against jinyoung’s. having drawn the boy’s attention away from his book, jinyoung looked up and gave yugyeom a smile. though only to turn away seconds later, and back to his reading.

yugyeom frowned at the reaction, _or lack thereof, _and pulled his hand away from where it was enclosing jinyoung’s; he placed it against the older’s thighs, lightly tracing circles against jinyoung’s skin, right below the fabric of his boxers.__

____

____

but the latter did nothing more than move his now free hand to rest on his own knee, paying no notice to yugyeom’s small attempts of affection.

sighing at his oblivious boyfriend, yugyeom wrapped both of his hands around jinyoung’s neck and interlocked his fingers against the boy’s nape. his wrists hooked on the other’s shoulders, forearms draping off and resting on jinyoung’s chest with faint pressure.

noticing his boyfriend now clinging to him, jinyoung leaned into his warmth; but nonetheless, remained reading. 

letting out a small whine, yugyeom sloppily pulled his arms off in slight frustration. he shifted his position to get more comfortable whilst still looking at his boyfriend. cupping the older’s cheeks with both of his hands, he turned jinyoung’s face toward his own.

being a bit confused, jinyoung tilted his head whilst still in the younger’s grasp, “yes, gyeomie?” 

receiving no words, just beaming smile in return.

jinyoung chuckled, leaning his head back slightly to pull away from yugyeom’s hold, “what do you want?” taking only one headphone out from his ear, he smiled back.

“nothing,” the younger replied, hands dropping to his sides. but that was a lie. yugyeom knew exactly what he wanted: attention. attention from his ever so preoccupied boyfriend, preferably in the form of kisses. oh, and cuddles. _yeah cuddling would be nice too, _yugyeom thought.__

____

____

jinyoung sighed, though no annoyance in his voice, only curiosity as to why his adorable boyfriend had stolen his focus. at the insufficient answer, he took the younger’s hands into his, “what is it?”

yugyeom breathed out, “oh my god.” as if utterly offended by the obliviousness jinyoung held.

“what!? seriously, tell me. did i do something?”

“no! you didn't do anything, and that’s the problem,” yugyeom half yelled, slightly surprised at his boyfriend’s persistent cluelessness. though he couldn't blame the other, really. his desperate attempts at skinship with the older weren't exactly obvious.

jinyoung, way more confused than before, stared into yugyeom’s eyes after a pause.

“hyung,” yugyeom huffed, “you don't pay enough attention to me!!”

jinyoung let out a indistinct noise, a cross between a scoff and a laugh. “are you serious?”

“yes!! you’re always busy with school so we barely have any to be together, but when we do you just read and listen to music!!” he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

jinyoung looked genuinely surprised only staring at the older. there was short pause before he spoke, “aw baby i'm sorry.” taking yugyeom’s hands, “i had no idea.”

the latter began to shy away, looking straight down towards his lap; fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and moving the seam back and forth between hands. 

jinyoung moved closer to the younger until they were side by side, wrapping his hands the boy. he pressed his forehead to yugyeom’s whispering, “let me make it up to you, yeah?”

yugyeom could feel the older’s breath softly hitting his skin with every exhale.

he exhaled, “jinyoung i—”

his words were cut off by a pair lips abruptly crashing onto his own. it was only after sparing a quick second of confusion that yugyeom realized and took action, kissing back.

he bit down on the older’s bottom lip, pulling and pushing their bodies together with force. letting out a small moan when he felt the wetness of jinyoung’s tongue push into his mouth. he grabbed the dark hair in front of him, forcing the boy closer and into his lap. the once soundless room now filling with wet smacking noises, their mouths sloppily slapping against each other in a mass of kisses and saliva. heat rose to jinyoung cheeks as he rolled his tongue over every inch of yugyeom’s mouth, reveling in the hot warmth.

though the two soon became breathless, only breaking away for air.

it was jinyoung who pulled back first; the younger drawing forward instantly, chasing the taste of his boyfriend’s lips. he let out a drawn breathy laugh to which yugyeom giggled, “that what you wanted?”

a smile tugged on the corner of younger’s mouth. he nodded, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. yugyeom leaned in for another kiss, only to be pushed away gently by his boyfriend.

yugyeom feigned offense, teasingly throwing a hand across his chest in mock exasperation.

jinyoung smiled before lightly punching the other on the arm, small whiskers appearing at the edges of his eyes. he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, while yugyeom began to tickle the older as revenge. the two playfully hitting each other in a fit of laughter.

yugyeom, finally satisfied with the amount of kisses he had received, wrapped his arms around jinyoung, pulling him into a hug as they laid down. the room stilled, the only sound being their bodies shifting under the blanket every now and then.

“i love you, you know that right?” jinyoung said, breaking the silence.

“hm love you too,” yugyeom murmured softly against the boy’s neck, snuggling closer to him.

"seriously," jinyoung said, turning to face yugyeom, "look i know we haven't had much time together but-"

"i love you, hyung." yugyeom interrupted, placing a peck on the other's lips.

jinyoung smiled softy, "yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> woo my first completed fic!! i've never written a one shot before but yeah i hope you guys like it, feel free to leave a comment :)) i probably won't write much jingyeom but this just popped into my head.


End file.
